Hugs and Kisses
by Liv3 in the M0m3nt
Summary: The fun times of Eclare. May be featuring... Adam, Alli, and others. This is a book of one-shots. DISCONTINUED
1. Thank You's

**This is absolutely and totally random, cause it's my first one-shot. So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I walked up to Degrassi and sighed. I was too tired to be here this early in the morning. My parents were fighting all night and I barely got any sleep.

I walked through the doors, and headed to my locker. I put in the combination, grabbed my books, and closed my locker.

I jumped when I saw Fitz leaning against the locker to the right of mine.

"Hey, there." He said, looking me up and down.

Honestly, I felt weird. Like, I was violated or something. I could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath and clothes. It made me wanna gag.

"Um, hi." I said, simply.

I heard the bell ring, and started to walk away, when I felt his hand grip onto my arm.

"Hey, did I say you could leave?" He said.

I looked at him and gulped. We were the only ones in the hallway now. Everyone else was already in their classrooms.

"Well, I−" Before I could finish, he pinned me up against the lockers and got close to my face.

"How about you just stay here with me? We could have some fun, you and me." He said.

I shuddered. His grip was bruising, and the stench of alcohol was making me dizzy. He was disgusting. All I wanted was for him to get away from me.

He was getting really close to my face, and I turned my head to the side. I attempt to break free from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip. I was desperately trying to get away.

He held my wrists with one hand and yanked my chin towards him. I scrunched my nose, and squeezed my eyes shut. Just as he was about to kiss me, someone yelled.

"Get away from her!" The voice said.

Fitz let go of my chin, and looked towards the sound. I opened my eyes and looked, too.

"What're you gonna do about it, Emo Boy?" Fitz said.

Eli walked towards Fitz, and tore him off me. He grabbed him by the shirt, and shoved him into the lockers on the other side of the hall. Eli looked Fitz in the eyes, with a look that could kill.

"I suggest you don't go near her again, or I swear you'll be in the back of my hearse… Lying down." Eli threatened.

Then, he let go of Fitz. After purposefully bumping Eli's shoulder, Fitz walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Eli turned to me, and the look of anger on his face was replaced with a caring look.

"Are you okay?" He said, examining me, seeing if I had any major injuries.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my wrists, "He's got a pretty tough grip, though."

Eli looked down at my newly-forming bruises, and sighed, "I'm so stupid. I should've gotten here sooner…"

I lifted Eli's chin, softly, so he could look me in the eyes.

"This is _not_ your fault, you understand me? You had nothing to do with this. If you hadn't come when you did… It could've been a lot worse. You're not the one to blame. Okay?" I reassured him.

He nodded his head. "Okay," He said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled and blushed a bit. After a small silence, Eli spoke.

"So," He said, smirking, "Don't I get a 'thank you' for saving you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said, with sarcasm in my voice.

"Thanks?" Eli said, faking hurt, "I just _saved you_ and all I get is a 'thanks'? No, 'my hero', or 'Eli, you're so brave', or 'you're the best,' or−"

I interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar, and crushing my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but then, he smirked into the kiss.

"_God," _I thought, _"Even if I kiss him, he doesn't stop smirking."_

He put his hands on my hips, and mine wound into his hair. I brushed my tongue along his bottom lip, and he let me in. When I explored every part of his mouth, it was his turn.

I tugged on his hair slightly. He growled, and pushed me against the lockers. We continued to kiss. He ran his hands up and down my sides and in my hair, while mine ran all over his chest, shoulders, neck, and in his hair. He pushed himself against me, and I could feel his excitement. I moaned softly, and he grinded his hips against mine, making me moan again. He pulled his lips away from mine, and started to kiss up and down my neck. I stuck my hands in his hair, and tugged on the strands. He moaned and kissed my neck fiercely.

He kissed up to my ear, "Now _this," _He whispered, huskily, "Is a _much_ better 'thank you'."

* * *

**This was a totally random one-shot I thought of doing. I mostly made it because I didn't post another chapter in my other story, "Bets". So, this is to make up for it!**


	2. Walk In's

**I honestly don't know if this is good or not. So... Review! BY THE WAY, IN THIS STORY, ELI AND CLARE ARE KINDA OOC! I thought that would get your attention more if I put it in CAPS. :)**

* * *

Eli's POV

I was on my way to Clare's house, because we both were bored and decided we would watch a movie at her house.

I arrived at her house and parked Morty. I got out of my car, and noticed there weren't any cars in the driveway. "_Hmm," _I thought, _"Her parents aren't home."_

I walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. No one came. I rang it again. No one came. A third time, and still no one. I turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, it opened.

I walked in and looked around. I heard footsteps above me, so I walked upstairs. I traveled to Clare's door and opened it. I slid in and my jaw dropped at what I saw…

There was my girlfriend. Standing in her room. Her hair damp, her body glistening, and a small towel wrapped around her body.

I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do. I had no smart comments, or sarcastic remarks. I just looked at her.

A couple seconds later, she turned around.

"Eli?" She said, looking really surprised. It took me awhile to actually respond.

My hands flew up to my eyes, "I, um, I mean, uh, I just, uh… Sorry!"

I sounded so stupid, and I probably looked like a pervert. She probably never wanted to see me again. She looked really, really, good… NO! God, Eli, you're such a perv!

It was so hard not to imagine her in that towel. That small, small, towel… GAH! Stop it, Eli! Stop it!

I heard her footsteps come closer and closer to me.

"Eli." She said. I didn't move, my hands still over my eyes.

"Eli." She said, again. I gulped.

"Eli, look at me." She said.

I slowly took my hands off my eyes, and I instantly looked down at the towel.

I chewed on my lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Eli," She said, in a singsong voice. She pulled my chin, so that I had to look in her eyes.

I looked her in the eyes and gulped. My heart rate was rapid, and my breathing unsteady.

She stepped closer to me, until I was backed up against a wall. _Oh my god,_ I thought.

She ran her hand down my chest, then underneath my shirt. She moved her hand up my chest, then down again, lightly scratching me.

I leaned my head against the wall behind me, and my breathing got worse.

She pressed herself against me, and got close to my face. I swallowed hard.

She dipped her head, and kissed my neck. Then she licked a line up my neck, to the bottom of my ear.

I closed my eyes, and my chest was lifting high up and down with every breath. I felt her move her mouth close to my ear. She whispered sexily, "Am I turning you on, Goldsworthy?"

I moaned, and I felt my pants tighten. "_Damn, skinny jeans."_ I cursed silently in my head.

She pressed herself against me so much harder, that there wasn't a millimeter of space in between us. "_She's so warm," _I thought, _"And wet, and warm, and wet, and sexy, and…" _That's all my thoughts consisted of. It's quite sad.

She nibbled on my ear, tugging the skin between her teeth. She moved down and kissed up and down my neck, sucking on the skin. She kissed the corners of my mouth, teasing me by avoiding my lips. I leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but she moved away. She put her hands in my shirt again, and started rubbing my sides. I moaned. She was driving me crazy. I _had _to kiss her.

I tried to kiss her, but she avoided my lips again. I groaned, and she smirked. I was rubbing off on her… She finally gave me the satisfaction, and kissed me on the lips. I grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. I kissed her furiously, moving my head from side to side, desperately trying to get closer. She tugged on my hair, knowing how much I like that. I growled, and she smiled into the kiss. She pulled at the hem of my shirt and, before I knew it, my shirt was on the floor. She pulled away and started kissing my neck. She then moved down, to my collarbone, then my chest. I buried my fingers in her hair as she kissed my abs. I could feel my muscles move as she kissed them. She then, licked and kissed up my chest and to my neck. As she kissed my neck, she started to suck on the skin, and I moaned. Then, out of nowhere, she bit down. Hard. I practically screamed, and she looked up at me.

She smirked, and said, "Well, I guess we should start the movie." Then she walked to her dresser, got her clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

I stood there, blinking. Then I looked down at my 'situation'.

"Damn it, Clare!" I yelled, and heard giggling from the bathroom.

I walked over to the bathroom door and stood there. Clare walked out in her clothes, and looked at me. Then, she looked down at… Well, you know.

"Wow." Is all she said.

"You see what you did?" I said, sexually frustrated.

Clare looks at me, raises an eyebrow, and smirks, "It's kinda hard to miss."

* * *

**There you go, told ya they were OOC. I doubt this is good. Oh, well. This story just came into my mind and I had to get it out! :)**


End file.
